Distractions (Episode 4.2)
Chronologically, this mission happens after the fifth Merovingian mission in the same chapter. Redpill operatives working for the Merovingian have recently increased acts of sabotage against Machine facilities. Agent Gray reports that the overall goals of these acts is still being determined, however putting a halt to the sabotage will be in the Machine’s advantage. Agent Gray informs his operatives that a silent alarm at a Machine facility has just alerted of Merovingian operative presence, and tells the operatives to intercept them. The operator reads redpill signals in the facility’s structure, however no Machines are present. The operator concludes that the Merovingian operatives have already eliminated the guards on site. The Machine operatives charge in and attack each of the Merovingian operatives. The Merovingian operatives defense is spread thin after their initial fight into the facility, and leaves the remaining operatives as easy prey to the Machinists. With the job complete, the Machine operatives leave the facility. Agent Gray contacts the operatives to inform them of another facility under attack by Merovingian operatives. The Machine operatives rush to its defense. Once again the Merovingian attackers are fended off with ease by the Machinists. Agent Gray: An analysis of these Merovingian attacks has indicated an 83.46% probability that they are a distraction from the Merovingian’s main goal: the liberation of his subordinate known as “The Effectuator,” who we recently captured. The Effectuator lacks a tangible RSI, and can only be retained while subjected to the influence of a special holding program. The facility where the Effectuator is held already has a sizable security team, but considering the scale of this offensive by the Merovingian, it is likely that they will require reinforcements. The Machinist operatives are sent to retrieve a squad of additional security programs and to escort them to the Machine stronghold in Tabor Park. Arriving at the stronghold, the operator reports he can’t read the hold program on the Effectuator. The initial large guard force has already been eliminated when the Machinist operatives and the reinforcement security programs arrive. A massive fight erupts as Exile, redpill and security programs fight to secure the Effectuator’s prison floor. Shortly the sounds of battle ends, and the Machinists stand victorious. The Machine operatives check the computer set up to monitor the hold on the Effectuator. Computer: Checking holding program... Holding program terminated... Prisoner released. Have a nice day. ➢ haha in your face Gray!! :pppp Syntax error. ➢ _ The Effectuator is still in the room. The Machinists approach him and he speaks. The Effectuator: Why hello! Wouldn't you just love to report back to your Agent Gray that you've saved the day by preventing my escape? Unfortunately, you're just a wee bit too late. My Merovingian friends already shut down the holding program, which leaves me free to...do whatever I like! The Effectuator starts spawns another copy of his RSI in the room, showing that he is once again free. The Effectuator: You want some of this? Huh? Yeah, that’s right! You had your chance and you blew it! Hoohoo! Who’s the man? Me! Capture this, you silly sod! Agent Gray: This is...unfortunate, operative. I am somewhat... displeased. The Merovingian's effort showed a higher degree of coordination than we anticipated; clearly, we allocated too many of our better programs elsewhere. The sabotage by his redpill operatives, as well as recent developments concerning newly hostile groups--the humans known as "E Pluribus Neo," and the Exile programs of the General--have evidently served as successful distractions from our efforts to hold the Effectuator. In any event, holding that unstable program proved highly inefficient. We will consider a more...tangible target for future operations. *Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo scripts Agent Gray: Ms/Mr {bluepill_name}, redpill operatives working for the Merovingian have abruptly increased acts of sabotage against our facilities. The overall goal of these acts is still being determined. However, putting a halt to this sabotage will no doubt be to our advantage. A silent alarm has just alerted us to a raid by one of these Merovingian groups. Intercept them. Operator: I've got redpill signals in there. No Machine readings-- they must have taken out the guards already. Agent Gray: Your efficiency prevented significant sabotage at that site. We have another group for you to intercept. Operator: More redpills in there. They seem a little stirred up, too. Operator: That one's carrying some kind of data. Agent Gray: An analysis of these Merovingian attacks has indicated a 83.46% probability that they are a distraction from the Merovingian's main goal: the liberation of his subordinate known as "The Effectuator," who we recently captured. The Effectuator lacks a tangible RSI, and can only be retained while subjected to the influence of a special holding program. The facility where the Effectuator is held already has a sizable security team, but considering the scale of this offensive by the Merovingian, it is likely that they will require reinforcements. You will collect a squad of additional security programs. Agent Gray: Proceed to the facility in Tabor Park. Reports indicate that it is under attack by Merovingian forces. Operator: That's got to be the Effectuator in there. Operator: I've got Merovingian signals in there. I'm not reading the holding program... Maybe it's hidden or something... Operator: All the attackers are down. The Effectuator: Why hello! Wouldn't you just love to report back to your Agent Gray that you've saved the day by preventing my escape? Unfortunately, you're just a wee bit too late. My Merovingian friends already shut down the holding program, which leaves me free to...do whatever I like! Operator: Oh no. He didn't just... Okay, I really hate that guy now. Gray is not going to be pleased. The Effectuator: You want some of this? Huh? Yeah, that's right! You had your chance, and you blew it! The Effectuator: Hoohoo! Who's the man? Me! Capture this, you silly sod! Captain Wilson: I am not certain that this operation was a success. Agent Gray: This is...unfortunate, operative. I am somewhat...displeased. The Merovingian's effort showed a higher degree of coordination than we anticipated; clearly, we allocated too many of our better programs elsewhere. The sabotage by his redpill operatives, as well as recent developments concerning newly hostile groups-- the humans known as "E Pluribus Neo," and the Exile programs of the General-- have evidently served as successful distractions from our efforts to hold the Effectuator. In any event, holding that unstable program proved highly inefficient. We will consider a more... tangible target for future operations. completed *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' NPCs *Captain Wilson Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions